


2x09 "Framed for Murder"

by acrazyobsession



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s02e09 Framed for Murder, F/M, Gen, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyobsession/pseuds/acrazyobsession
Summary: My thoughts on Phrack's first case back together. Were they able to easily get back to how things were? Has anything changed?
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41
Collections: My MFMM Episode Analyses





	2x09 "Framed for Murder"

**Author's Note:**

> Since my first two episode analyses were on the previous two episodes, I really wanted to do this episode next. I wanted to see them jump right back into working a case together - for real this time. I noticed a lot more things this time around, which wasn't surprising since I was really paying attention. But I will let you get to reading it. As always with these analyses, **please feel free to make discussion.** I am always open to different viewpoints or additional thoughts!

We had [ “Blood at Wheel” ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMEpisodeAnalyses/works/21070760) where Jack realizes how much he cares for Phryne. Not being able to face the idea of one of her reckless stunts taking her away from him, he steps away to save himself. Phryne realizes just how much a part of her life Jack has become, and the idea of them not working togetherーnot having after-case drinks together crushes her. Then we had [ “The Blood of Juana the Mad” ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMEpisodeAnalyses/works/21133760) where they have to work their first case together (thanks to Mac), yet not really together. At one point, Jack says, “I need you to go. Please, go home.” It was all very heart-wrenching. However, Jack can’t deny how well they work together and does come to realize that being away from her is more painful than the possibility of losing her. So he willingly decides to follow her lead: “I’ll try to stay in step.” And Phryne of course is happy to have him back in her parlourーand in her life.

So, now we are at “Framed for Murder” - their first case officially back together. How easily are they going to be able to get back in step with each other? Did their estrangement have a negative effect on their case-solving abilities?

I think they have fewer interactions than usual; however, the times we see them together are GOLD. They seem to have not missed a beatーwith their banter or their partnership. If anything, I noticed more support for each other. They seem VERY happy to be working together again and are having fun. Though there are a few things that I would like to just ignore happen altogether in this episode.

Shall we begin?

The faith and trust that Phryne has in Jack just warms my heart. Her friend Raymond calls, freaking out about a dead body in the studio, and she immediately calls Jack. Though I am confused...did she call Jack directly? Because he didn’t seem to know she was part of this. Maybe she just called the station, which would be weird because she usually calls and talks with him (most recently “Dead Man’s Chest”). I am not surprised that she called him, this isn’t just a case of a missing person, there is a dead body. 

Then there is the fact the Phryne seems to be looking for Jack as she walks through the studio with Raymond. I didn’t notice it the first time I watched the episode, or probably even the second or third time, but as I was rewatching it for this analysis, **I noticed it** . Of course, she _could_ just be looking around at the studio, but my shipper heart says that she knows he is there somewhere and wants to see him. 

**J:** Miss Fisher.

**P:** Hello, Jack.

**J:** For once, it seems entirely appropriate that you should turn up.

**P:** Well, of course. I'm the one who telephoned for you after Raymond alerted me to the situation.

I don’t know if I will ever get over how she says, “Hello, Jack.” The way his name comes from deep in her throat (Essie’s voice is always amazing). I need a compilation video of all the times she says his name! 

Anyway, Raymond is unsure of Jack. He apparently just wanted Phryne’s detective skills, not wanting to bring a lot of attention to the studio. But she reassures him, “Don't worry about the Inspector. He's very discreet, Raymond.” This both gives Jack a compliment and shows her trust in him. She is very glad to be on good terms with him again. And when Raymond refers to Phryne as a “detective,” Jack doesn’t roll his eyes or even look vexed! Without missing a beat, he allows her access, “Well, I'd be interested to hear your opinion, Miss Fisher, as a fellow detective, since I have no doubt you'll make your opinions known as some point.” And why wouldn’t he? He had just experienced what it was like to _not_ have her work a case with him, and he found he didn’t like it. Before this point he reluctantly let her join, but now it is more deliberate. They have crossed a bridge and have decided to do this dance together. She called him immediately instead of waiting until she gets into trouble, and he immediately welcomes her into the case. A little compromise on both their parts perhaps?

They do seem to be on the same page during this case - in agreement. 

After Phryne has given her opinion on the evidence she sees, Hugh states, “That's exactly what the inspector thinks.” Then, when Jack is questioning Raymond on where he was the previous evening, Raymond tries to get Phryne on his side, “You think I murdered him? I had to get my assistant to kill a spider the other day! Phryne, tell him.” I love how she glances at Jack for a second and you think she is going to back Raymond up, but then she turns to her friend, “It's a fair question.” Granted, she does stand up for Raymond later, but at that point, Jack is thinking of Raymond much more seriously as a suspect, and she just doesn’t believe he could have done it. But here, Jack is just trying to do his job and get everyone’s whereabouts. And Jack’s face!

And then a little bit later, Phryne is talking with Lily Luscome and Jack shows up.

**J:** We seem to have come to the same conclusion.

**P:** I knew you'd catch up.

They do know each other pretty well. The way they talked with Raymond and the cast/crew together, and then go their separate ways to do what they do best (Jack with Clara, and Phryne with Raymond to explore the dressing room), and then both arrive back at Lily…her party she takes Clara into the kitchen...And then at the end, while talking with Clara, they come to conclusion and Jack says, “I'll go to Raymond's, pick up Jefferson. You go to the studio.” He doesn’t even take a second to try and figure out how to get both Lily and Jefferson, he is actively involving her and it just made me so happy. He could have gotten a constable to do it, but he knows she can do the job. 

Let’s back up a little. It is really nice to meet one of Phryne’s childhood friends, and to see that he too was able to pull himself out of poverty and Collingwood and make something of himself. Plus we get this gem:

**P:** You always were a scaredy-cat! 

**R:** What, because I wouldn't throw firecrackers at the police? That was just a bit of fun! Your sort of fun always led to trouble.

**P:** Still does.

Also, before we move on, can we talk about the LOOK between Jack and Phryne when Lily says “The man was an octopus, but I wasn't about to kill him for trying to cop a feel.” These two just kill me!

Let’s carry on...I don’t particularly care for the way that Jack almost flirts with Clara. There is definitely a twinkle in his eye. I think I am going to go with the idea that he isn’t so much flirting as he is just so freaking happy that he can’t help but have a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. Because Clara isn’t flirting allーI think she keeps the same expression through the whole scene. Besides she has a thing for Raymond. But I like that he doesn’t make fun of her or disregard her when she says she has a photographic memory. 

On the other hand though, we have Phryne. Who is raking her eyes over the bare chested guy who pulls out chairs for her and Dot. Her obvious _thirst_ seems hard to miss, but maybe I just didn’t pay attention the first 4 times I saw this episode, or maybe I just blocked it out, because I don’t remember seeing that look on her face. It looks like she just wants to eat him up right there. 

I probably would have been fine with that piece, because it’s Phryne, except, I am guessing he is the one she sleeps with at the end. Let’s jump ahead to that bit, because I have some things to say to TPTB. [This is where it gets a bit ranty] I just feel like this season was building to something. Season 1 ends, Jack has gotten a divorce, leaving him available. Phryne really steps up her flirting game with that Roman soldier costume, and he looks almost ready to dive right in. “Murder Most Scandalous” hits a little close to home for Jack, with his former father-in-law as the prime suspect in a murder investigation, so we will give them that episode, and “Death Comes Knocking” there is Warwick. 

But, starting with “Dead Man’s Chest” we start to see a change. She calls him in need of a numismatist and then again because she needs someone more competent. He comes to her aid, and they have their date under the pier. Then comes “Deadweight” (granted she brought the Greek home with her, but that didn’t pan out) where they go on a roller coaster date, followed by “Murder a la Mode” and her “lethal dress” (Jack’s words), leading up to _that moment_ in “Marked for Murder” at the footy match when he puts his scarf around her neck and they just stare at each other as the confetti falls around them. I die everytime I see it. I swear that is the moment when she realizes that her feelings are a little more than friendship. She isn’t comfortable with them or ready to act on them yet, but she feels it. Then, we go through a bit of a rough patch with “Blood at the Wheel” and “Juana the Mad,” but they figure it out! 

With the way they act together in “Framed for Murder,” it does seem like Phryne’s experience of losing Jack might have pushed her to think about her feelings for him. Now, I didn’t expect her to jump into a relationship with him, or even for us to see a lot of development in that area in this episode; however, I feel we kind of took a step backward. _Phryne, you could have just ogled him. You didn’t have to sleep with him._ My shipper heart hurts.

Rant Over...shall we continue?

I love Phryne’s response when someone asks Jack why she is there, and she butts in, “I am bankrolling a substantial portion of your salary, so I could advise you to answer the inspector's questions!” I just love how she doesn’t dive in with her own questions (I do love though when Jack sits back sometimes and just gives her the reigns), she again lets Jack do his jobーwhat she called him there to do.

When they meet Raymond’s house guest, we see a normal Phryne levels of flirtation with Jefferson as she shakes his hand. I do love the little look Jack gives her, though. He seems amused, like he has missed this.

Phryne decides that she should take the place of the now deceased director. Raymond must have determined that Jack was a good chap, because he gets his opinion on Phryne’s idea: 

**R:** “You always did have a knack for bossing people around, don't you agree, Inspector?”

**J:** “Yes, I believe director would be the perfect role for you, Miss Fisher.”

Jack is very playful, and easily goes along with Raymond’s teasing. However, back in “Blood at the Wheel,” there was an exchange that went very differently:

**P:** I seem to be able to handle my Hispano-Suiza without any trouble. Don't I, Inspector? 

**J:** I doubt a police officer is the right person to ask.

Quite a different tone in Jack’s response there. Overall, in this episode, it just seems like they are having a good time. Enjoying the fact that they have gotten back to this point. However, Jack does get a bit frustrated with both Phryne and Raymond as he doesn’t let her in on the interview. And another bit that I seemed to have missed the first couple go-rounds, was this line:

**J:** Clearly he was more afraid of you.

Phryne didn’t think it was funny, and walked out of the station, but I did! And Nathan Page’s dead pan delivery was perfect.

I was disappointed that Jack wasn’t invited to the party, but he probably had his hands full with the case. So, again, she was getting information her way and he was doing his part. And at least he shows up (even if it is to question Raymond), and we see that wonderful [ “how to remove one’s coat without letting go of one’s hat” ](https://izzyandlouie.tumblr.com/post/159418160395/how-to-remove-ones-coat-without-letting-go-of)piece. If you haven’t seen the pic play-by-play seriously check it out.

Can I just interject this gem as well:

**R:** You can operate a camera, can't you? 

[You could hear a pin drop it’s so quiet, and it takes her a beat to respond]

**P:** Of course! Blindfolded, in the dark.

She may not like it to be known that Phryne Fisher doesn’t know how to do something, but if she doesn’t know something, she is going to go figure it out! And doesn’t she look absolutely gorgeous in that scene where she catches Jefferson in Raymond’s office!

Then we have the end scene: Our favorite couple having a drink in the parlour - things back to the way we like them. Overall, I think they bounce back quite nicely!

**J:** And what were your girlhood dreams Miss Fisher?

**P:** I’m living them Inspector.

I haven’t spent too much time thinking about what exactly Phryne means by her response to Jack’s question. But I guess I would like to think that as a child she had a lot of dreams, and now as an adult with resources, she is able to do them all. Maybe she has a checklist, and she is slowly getting to check them all off.   
  
**Credit:** [screencaps](http://www.cap-that.com/) | gifs by me | [transcript](https://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?f=288&t=18187&sid=8b3b4814d3f2122026cf54d97d9f9afa)


End file.
